headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: Welcome to Briarcliff
; James Cromwell; Jessica Lange | previous = "Afterbirth" | next = "Tricks and Treats" }} "Welcome to Briarcliff" is the first episode of season two of the American television series American Horror Story and the thirteenth episode of the series overall. This episode is part of the program's "Asylum" storyline. It was directed by Bradley Buecker and written by Tim Minear. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, October 17th, 2012 at 10:00 pm EST. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * "Welcome to Briarcliff" redirects to this page. * This is the first chapter in the "Asylum" storyline, which runs for thirteen episodes. * This episode is included on the American Horror Story: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is production code number: 2ATS01. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on FOX on October 30th, 2012. * This episode aired in Australia on the Eleven Network on January 21st, 2013. * Actors John Dixon, Kira Durbin and David Hutchison are all uncredited for their participation in this episode. * The name of the unseen "creature" in the woods that Sister Mary Eunice is feeding meat to is Willie. Allusions * Sister Jude makes reference to The Song of Bernadette. The Song of Bernadette is a 1943 drama film about the real-life Saint Bernadette Soubirous, who saw visions of a "lady in white" at Lourdes. Quotes * Shelley: Do you think I'm full of shame and regret for what I've done now, Sister? You could shave me bald as a cueball and I'd still be the hottest tamale in this joint. .... * Sister Jude: Shelley was brought to us having been given the preposterous diagnosis by a psychiatrist comparing her to a wood nymph. * Lana Winters: You mean a nymphomaniac? .... * Sister Jude: Mental illness is the fashionable explanation for sin. .... * Sister Jude: This is not a meat locker. Here, you will repent for your crimes to the only judge that matters: the Almighty God. * Kit Walker: There is no God. Not a God who would create the things I saw. * Sister Jude: Your story about little green men? That won't do here. * Kit Walker: They weren't human. They were monsters. * Sister Jude: All monsters are human. You're a monster. .... * Arthur Arden: When the monsignor brought me out of retirement to run Briarcliff's medical unit, we made a gentleman's agreement. * Sister Jude: Curious, since only one of you is a gentleman. See also External Links * * * * * "Welcome to Briarcliff" at the Horror House * "Welcome to Briarcliff" at the American Horror Story Wiki References ---- Category:2012 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Bradley Buecker Category:Tim Minear Category:Dante Di Loreto Category:Mark Douglas Category:Brad Falchuk Category:Alexis Martin Woodall Category:Ryan Murphy Category:Jennifer Salt Category:Jessica Sharzer Category:Chip Vucelich Category:James Wong Category:Joseph Fiennes Category:Sarah Paulson Category:Evan Peters Category:Lily Rabe Category:Lizzie Brochere Category:James Cromwell Category:Jessica Lange Category:Chloe Sevigny Category:Adam Levine Category:Jenna Dewan Tatum Category:Clea DuVall Category:Mark Consuelos Category:Britne Oldford Category:Joe Egender Category:Mark Engelhardt Category:Marc Aden Gray Category:Naomi Grossman Category:Gloria Laino Category:Henry G. Sanders Category:Casey Wyman Category:Episodes with crew categories